Battement double
by astiersimona
Summary: Luka est une habituée des salles de concerts. Surtout une : il paraît qu'elle y chante, parfois... Et c'est là qu'elle y rencontre une fée aux cheveux bleus, plus belle et envoûtante qu'une muse elle-même. Pourra-t-elle lui parler, aura-t-elle droit à plus qu'un chant...? Yuri-Vocaloids
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fiction est à but non lucrative._

 _Cette fanfiction contient du yuri, donc avis à ceux à qui cela pourrait déplaire, passez votre chemin... E_ _lle contient également du lemon, dont un assez soft dans cette première partie._

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, à moi en tout cas il m'a plu de l'écrire._

 _Alors que je préparais mon "défi" Slg, l'envie d'écrire du yuri **et surtout du lemon x)** m'est venue subitement, très impérative... Et voilà, je vous sers ce double risque que j'ai pris : écrire mon premier lemon et yuri à la fois... :p_

 _PS : pour ceux qui aiment écouter de la musique en lisant, je conseille_ Sakura again de Hatsune Miku et Hagane Miku

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **BATTEMENT DOUBLE**

Première partie

« Allez-y, je vous en prie, c'est au fond du couloir, à droite. »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de concert. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, c'était une petite salle qui accueillait de temps en temps des concerts amateurs, dans une ambiance bon enfant où tout le monde accompagnait les artistes en frappant des mains, en chantant ou même en lançant quelques blagues pour pour rassurer les petits novices qui se lançaient sur la scène. Il n'y avait qu'une toute petite estrade, et seulement quelques lumières.

A cette heure-ci, les gens bavardaient en attendant que le show commence.

Luka s'assit à droite d'une retraitée bavarde qui riait bruyamment. Elle posa son chapeau noir à côté d'elle, croisa les jambes, et sourit en pensant à cette sympathique soirée. Il lui en fallait peu pour se détendre, et cette habitude qu'elle avait prise de venir écouter des concerts ici lui réussissait. Elles pouvait y retrouver des gens, mais pouvait aussi choisir de passer la soirée seule, ou même de faire un tour sur scène sans que personne ne lui impose rien.

Bref, la liberté.

Deux chanteuses s'avancèrent sur scène, finissant de régler les micros.

C'est là que Luka la vit, elle écarquilla les yeux devant une jeune fille d'un physique peu commun : un exemple de féminité dans un habillement de sage écolière, avec de longs cheveux bleus, une chemise avec une cravate ainsi qu'une jupe superbe.

Elle resta figée à la regarder, à la fixer avec admiration. Sa jupe courte dévoilait des jambes souples et fascinantes de beauté sur lesquelles elle se tenait en se balançant légèrement de gauche à droite. Pleine de fraîcheur, arborant un sourire sincère bien qu'un peu timide, sa vision était envoûtante, et Luka continua à la fixer un bon moment.

Vraiment, elle n'avait rien de banal et Luka en eut la conviction lorsque que la jeune fille se mit à chanter : elle fut très étonné d'entendre une voix suave et assurée sortir de sa gorge, tout aussi envoûtante que son physique.

Ce fut comme un rêve. Elle se laissa emporter par cette voix qui évoquait tant de choses magnifiques, qui lui faisait ressentir des émotions ahurissantes.

Luka aurait voulu que la chanson ne s'arrête jamais. Lorsqu'elle fut finie, elle espéra que la jeune femme en chante une autre, mais celle-ci s'éclipsa, laissant la place à un groupe de jazz souriant.

Elle s'attendait à retrouver la sensation de bien-être qu'elle venait de ressentir, mais les premières notes du piano la réveillèrent brusquement, alors qu'elle était encore comme hypnotisée.

Déçue, elle fit la moue. Elle n'avait plus envie de rester à présent. Elle se demanda si la jeune fille qu'elle avait vue était déjà partie. Elle eut envie de la saluer, la féliciter pour sa chanson, aussi elle remit son chapeau et sortit de la salle, cherchant les coulisses.

Hésitante, elle finit par pousser la porte, et tomba en effet sur la chanteuse, seule, penchée sur ses affaires. Courbée comme elle était, sa jupe remontait furieusement, dévoilant des hauts de cuisses follement attirants. Ce fut la première chose que Luka vit, et qui la troubla complètement.

Elle s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, tandis que la jeune fille, se tournait vers elle, muette de surprise.

« Euh, salut, dit Luka en adoptant un ton sympathique. Je... t'ai vue tout à l'heure, tu étais superbe. La chanson, tout, c'était vraiment super. »

Et sa bouche voulut ajouter : « Et tu as les plus jolies jambes que j'ai jamais vues. »

Son interlocutrice, intimidée, sembla rougir. Elle ne savait peut-être pas quoi répondre ?

« Merci, répondit-elle, gênée. Tu... tu viens souvent ici ? »

Luka rajusta son chapeau et la fixa dans les yeux.

« Oui, fit-elle en souriant. Je chante même, parfois. On va sûrement se recroiser. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et esquissa quelques pas vers la porte avant d'ajouter, comme elle ne répondait pas :

« Eh bien en tout cas très bonne continuation !

\- Oui... » répondit à demi-voix la jeune fille.

Luka la salua de la main et s'en alla. La chanteuse la regarda s'éloigner, immobile, la bouche encore ouverte de surprise.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Luka était un peu plus nerveuse que d'habitude car elle repensait à cette jeune chanteuse, si spéciale qui était restée quasiment muette lorsqu'elle l'avait abordée. Elle chantonnait en boucle quelques notes de la chanson qui l'avait fait s'évader, quelques instants, dans la salle de concert. Autre détail troublant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, lorsqu'elle voyait une jupe sur une femme dans la rue, ou dans un vitrine, de l'imaginer habillant les sublimes jambes de la jolie chanteuse.

Elle retourna très vite à la salle de concert, mais ne la vit pas sur scène. Elle finit par y penser de moins en moins, surtout qu'elle fut beaucoup occupée avec son entourage les semaines qui suivirent.

Elle sortit moins, se libéra seulement pour voir quelques amies, qui lui demandaient toujours la même chose : « Alors Luka, quoi de neuf ? Tu ne t'es toujours pas remise à chanter ? »

Inlassablement, elle répondait qu'elle n'en avait pas l'envie pour l'instant, que ça reviendrait peut-être plus tard. Au bout d'un mois, ayant un peu de temps, elle eut de nouveau envie de retourner à un concert, de se détendre. Elle se fit belle, tressa ses cheveux, et laça ses belles bottes dorées.

Dans la salle, elle reconnut Yuri et Sunao, deux artistes habitués de la salle.

« Tiens, salut, vous chantez ce soir ?

\- Salut Luka! Toujours pas lassée de cette salle ? C'est vieux, ça commence presque à s'écrouler... grimaça Yuri, une petite femme à lunettes.

\- Mais non regarde, les jeunes viennent encore, lui dit Sunao en se grattant la barbe. Nous on est des anciens, on chante toujours la même chose...

\- Arrêtez de jouer les vieux périmés qui n'intéressent plus personne ! Le coupa Luka, amusée. On n'est pas ici depuis quinze ans non plus !

\- Certains, si... répondit son ami.

\- D'ailleurs, continua Luka, vous pouvez me les présenter, les p'tits nouveaux ?

\- Pas de problème, viens ! »

Les deux compères l'amenèrent à l'arrière de la pièce, où un groupe de jeunes adultes et d'adolescents bavardait joyeusement. Mais soudain, elle reconnut parmi eux une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, qui tripotait ses doigts en riant à une blague.

Toujours aussi belle dans une robe bleue à volants, elle minaudait gentiment, frottant légèrement ses deux chevilles. Une bouffée de chaleur saisit alors Luka. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?

Yuri et Sunao s'immiscèrent dans le groupe et commencèrent à présenter à Luka chacun des artistes. Yuri désigna la chanteuse aux cheveux bleus :

« Voici Hatsune Miku. Elle aussi, elle est nouvelle. Elle fait des trucs assez personnels, je sais pas si tu l'as déjà entendue... »

Étrangement gênée, Luka ne dit rien et se contenta d'effectuer un léger hochement de tête.

« On s'est déjà rencontrées, en fait, expliqua Miku en faisant un grand sourire, assez gênée elle aussi.

\- Ah d'accord ! Lança Yuri. Je comprends... Alors tu sais que Luka chante aussi parfois, quand ça lui prend. Elle fait des chansons... Bah tiens, un peu comme les tiennes ! » Ajouta ajouta-t-elle, amusée.

La situation était gênante, elle mettait Luka mal à l'aise, elle qui était pourtant une fille pleine d'assurance. Elle ne répondit pas. Miku fit un sourire de convenance, un petit « Ah, c'est bien... », puis ils passèrent à la personne suivante et elle s'éloigna. Luka la suivit du regard, son cœur battant follement. Pourquoi était-elle aussi troublée, bon sang ?

Une fois les présentations terminées, elle sortit prendre l'air, manquant le début su concert. Le joli visage de Miku la suivait partout, il refusait de sortir de son esprit. Elle la revoyait, souriant gentiment à Yuri.

Elle aurait aimé qu'elle lui sourie, à elle. C'était quand même pas compliqué, merde, de la regarder dans les yeux !

Elle rentra dans la salle un peu plus tard, au milieu des derniers applaudissements. Sunao venait de terminer sa chanson. Elle attendit que Miku passe, mais ne la vit pas, cette fois encore. Elle devait déjà avoir chanté. Luka fut déçue, et ne put s'empêcher de faire la tête pendant le reste du spectacle.

Pendant ce temps, Miku arpentait les couloirs. Sa représentation s'était bien passée, mais elle était encore troublée par la gêne qu'elle avait ressentie en retrouvant Luka, cette belle fille qui l'avait complimentée le jour de son premier concert. Elle se souvenait de ses mots si troublants « Tu as été superbe » et de son clin d'œil, auxquels elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Pire encore, elle était profondément chamboulée, prise de cours par cette rencontre imprévue.

Cette jeune fille si pleine d'assurance, si intimidante... Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme ça, et elle justifia son trouble par cela.

Alors qu'elle pensait à tout cela, elle vit Luka arriver en face d'elle.

Celle-ci la vit également sa mâchoire se crispa et ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent dans sa tête. La vue de la jeune fille élégante et si séduisante dans sa robe colorée lui fit tout oublier. Luka s'avança, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer ses épaules nues et sa nuque délicate. Elle déglutit, s'écria :

« Bonsoir Miku, je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas vue passer, j'étais dehors. Mais je suis sûre que tu... t'en es sortie à merveille.

\- Euh, oui, j'ai juste fait quelques couacs, mais ça arrive à tout le monde. J'aimerais comme tu dis, ajouta-t-elle tandis que son regard se perdait dans les beaux yeux de Luka, m'en être sortie à merveille. Et toi, tu t'y prends comment ? »

\- Moi... dit doucement Luka, je ne sais pas, je suis habituée. Je suppose que mon charisme opère ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais Miku ne rit pas, et pensa, perdue dans la contemplation de sa bouche sensuelle : « Pour du charisme... C'est un certain charisme. »

Les deux jeunes filles se baladèrent dans les couloirs en parlant, s'observant l'une et l'autre, chacune profondément troublée.

Elles passèrent un temps infini ensembles, jusqu'à ce que toutes les salles du théâtre soient vides, sans se rendre compte qu'elles parlaient tant. Peu à peu, une certaine confiance s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

"Ta chanson... Dis à un certain moment Luka, elle était vraiment très belle.

\- Oh, merci. Mais, c'est une reprise... Je l'ai juste remaniée...

\- Je l'ai eu dans la tête pendant une semaine entière."

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton terriblement sérieux, comme une déclaration. Miku en resta muette, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Certes?... Elle y avait mis beaucoup de cœur, mais Luka semblait avoir été tellement conquise, tellement séduite par sa chanson... D'autant que cet aveu, lui disant qu'elle y avait pensé pendant toute une semaine, lui mettait le feu aux joues.

Luka était une fille intimidante, très intimidante, et Miku en avait de tels frissons qu'elle était perdue entre la peur et l'envoûtement. Que lui arrivait-il?

Quand elles finirent par se séparer, elles se collèrent chacune un baiser sur la joue, un peu plus tendre que l'usage. Miku, en se penchant, jeta un œil plus qu'intimidée au décolleté profond de la jeune femme, les joues de plus en plus colorées. Luka, elle, respira le parfum enivrant de la chanteuse, avant de lancer un « à demain, peut-être... » encore sous l'effet de son charme.

Elle rentra chez elle, plus profondément troublée que jamais, et imagina, encore et encore, les lèvres de Miku se mêler aux siennes.

* * *

Luka revint à la salle de concert dès le lendemain, obsédée par l'idée d'y retrouver l'hypnotisante chanteuse aux cheveux bleus. Elle l'y trouva en effet, fraîche et souriante à nouveau. Elles s'isolèrent et parlèrent à nouveau longtemps ; Luka se délectait de sa voix de fée et ne perdait pas une miette de chacun de ses gracieux gestes. Elle sentait monter en elle une impression de chaleur, de désir brûlant qui la submergeait, et lui donnait envie de couvrir la peau de Miku de baisers, d'embrasser son cou, sa bouche et même ses jolies jambes.

Chaque jour où la salle était ouverte, Luka s'y rendait et y retrouvait Miku, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi séduisante. Chacune tentait désespérément de séduire, de charmer, et ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle plaisait à l'autre.

Mais leurs échanges ne passèrent pas longtemps inaperçus auprès des artistes qui fréquentaient également la salle. Un soir, Sunao vint les voir et s'exclama :

« Bah dis donc, vous êtes tout le temps fourrées ensembles ! Vous vous plaisez bien, à ce que je vois ! »

Cette remarque était tout à fait innocente mais fit piquer du nez aux deux jeunes filles, comme si elles étaient obligées d'admettre l'évidence.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'imprudent Sunao en rajouta en disant :

« Enfin, ceci dit, ça me regarde pas, vos histoires... C'est très bien si vous vous entendez, si vous êtes proches... Votre relation ne regarde que vous ! »

Aucune ne répondit, et les deux jeunes femmes rougirent simultanément. Sans le savoir, ce brave Sunao venait de mettre le doigt sur un point sensible. Finalement, Luka réussit à sourire légèrement et à lancer à sa vieille connaissance avec un faux ton de plaisanterie :

« T'occupe de ça, mon pote, c'est pas tes oignons nos histoires !

\- Haha, non parce que là on vous dirait prêtes à vous marier !

\- Ah, le con... » répondit Luka en se forçant à ricaner.

Miku marmonna d'un air sombre : « Je vais boire. »

Luka la regarda s'éloigner, mal à l'aise. Pour éviter d'être encore plus louche, elle resta à discuter avec Sunao comme si de rien n'était. Mais dès qu'elle put s'éclipser, elle se dépêcha de chercher Miku. Elle la trouva sortant des toilettes, l'air contrarié.

« Miku, tu... fit-elle. Ça va ? Ne fais pas attention à...

\- Je m'en fous de con. » Lâcha la belle chanteuse.

Cette réponse déstabilisa beaucoup Luka.

Elle ne dit rien.

Dernièrement, ses échanges avec Miku devenait de plus en plus en plus étranges. Elle ressentait une tension, sans pouvoir la définir. Comme un tabou, une barrière invisible. Elle l'observait, essayait désespérément de se mettre dans sa tête. Mais rien n'était simple. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même envers Miku, alors réussir à comprendre ce qui en était de son amie... En tout cas, penser à tout cela la stressait, son désir grimpant commençait sérieusement à l'embarrasser, et cela la frustrait de côtoyer chaque jour l'envoûtante chanteuse, si attirante, qui lui faisait tourner la tête en un simple sourire.

Elle s'appliquait à ne pas laisser transparaître le tumulte intérieur qui la démangeait et lui commandait de se jeter dans les bras de sa belle et de lui arracher des preuves de tendresse. Mais cette tâche devenait jour après jour plus ardue.

Un soir, elle emmena Miku ailleurs, voir un spectacle dans une autre salle du grand théâtre, qu'elle connaissait également. Nouveau musiciens, nouveaux spectateurs, mais l'ambiance générale était assez proche de celle de la salle qu'elles avaient l'habitude de fréquenter.

« Alors, pas mal, non ? Lança-t-elle à Miku tout en applaudissant le précédent groupe.

\- C'est sympa ! Très sympa ! » Répondit celle-ci avec enthousiasme.

Puis elle lui souffla à l'oreille, s'approchant très près pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha :

« Tu les connais, eux aussi ? »

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Luka.

« Pas tellement. Dit-elle en s'approchant encore davantage pour lui répondre.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait les rencontrer dans les coulisses ?

\- Non, les coulisses d'ici sont souvent vides. Personne ne les utilise, c'est dommage, elles sont bien. Miroirs, et tout.

\- Ah... Répondit Miku.

\- Je peux te les montrer si tu veux. On n'a qu'a papoter. »

Son amie fit doucement oui de la tête, l'expression à nouveau un peu fermée.

Chose dite, chose faite. Elles se retrouvèrent dans les coulisses, vides comme à leur habitude. Des canapés, des miroirs, des lampes étaient pourtant là pour rendre l'endroit accueillant. Miku s'assit sur le bord d'un canapé, la main dans les cheveux, songeuse.

« J'aimerais bien t'entendre chanter. » Lâcha-t-elle à Luka.

Cette dernière la regarda, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« Je vois... Répondit-elle. On a envie de me voir en scène ? »

Miku sourit, hocha la tête. Luka s'empara alors d'un micro éteint et prit une voix charmeuse, commençant à se mouvoir, dansant sur ses jambes fuselées qui, moulées dans son bas noir, rendaient un aspect presque félin, pour se mettre à chanter un air de blues assez spécial, séduisant. Au bout de quelques vers, elle tira son chapeau, fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, envoûtée, qui l'admirait béatement. Puis elle le remit ; elle dansait de façon souple, troublante telle une une femme fatale.

En chantonnant les mots « _Kiss me, baby..._ » elle s'approcha de Miku, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. Miku ne réagit pas, troublée et charmée comme elle l'était. Alors, Luka approcha son visage encore, lentement, tout en murmurant ses paroles, avant de mettre un genou à terre et de supprimer enfin les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs bouches.

Immédiatement, Miku vira au rouge vermillon. Elle se laissa faire, ferma les yeux. Luka passa une main dans son cou, collant davantage leurs lèvres, tandis qu'elle avançait doucement sa langue contre celle de Miku, avec un sentiment d'extase qui explosait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était un moment irréel, presque trop parfait. Elle embrassait Miku, qui bientôt la prit contre elle, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Luka monta sur ses genoux, se colla contre la chanteuse. L'étreinte se faisait plus serrée, plus sensuelle.

Miku sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse anormale, son souffle se faisait plus difficile. Là, le regard brûlant de désir, Luka l'allongea sur le canapé. Elles croisèrent leurs doigts et s'embrassèrent, encore, encore. Le corps de Luka glissa sur Miku, se positionnant juste au-dessus d'elle, les jambes entourant son bassin.

Doucement, tout doucement, elle rompit leur baiser et se mit à déboutonner la chemise de son amie, caressant sa peau au passage.

Miku, muette, semblait paralysée. L'objet de tous ses fantasmes lui enlevait ses vêtements, la touchait, elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou...

Toujours aussi doucement, Luka glissait ses mains dans son dos, lui dégrafait son soutien-gorge...

La respiration de la chanteuse s'accéléra, son cœur s'affolait. Luka caressa sa poitrine, puis avança ses lèvres et embrassa les deux points sensibles qui s'y trouvaient. Sa langue en fit le tour, elle se mit à les suçoter, arrachant à Miku des demi-soupirs embarrassés. Tout en faisant ça, Luka prit sa taille entre ses main, la caressa. Sa bouche descendit, chatouillant son nombril.

Miku déglutit péniblement, elle se mit à son tour à déshabiller Luka, lui retirant son haut et son soutien-gorge. A la vue de ses seins, elle s'arrêta, profondément troublée. Luka eut alors un petit sourire et prit les choses en main.

Elle retira ses bottes, son pantalon, avant d'enlever à Miku sa jupe. Elle croisa leurs jambes, faisant alors se rencontrer leurs intimités. Miku se mit alors à haleter, secouée par le plaisir. Leurs bassins ondulèrent ensembles, chatouillant, stimulant alors leurs entres-jambes à travers leur dernier sous-vêtement. Luka se courba en même temps pour ballader à nouveau ses lèvres sur le cou, les épaules et les seins de la chanteuse. Elle avança son buste jusqu'à ce que leurs poitrines se touchent, se frottent.

Miku émit un gémissement étouffé. Leurs corps allèrent plus vite ; leurs souffles s'accélérèrent en même temps et toutes deux sentirent un plaisir de plus en plus intense les envahir. Elles atteignirent le pic du plaisir dans un râle timide, s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Dans l'élan de leur plaisir, elles roulèrent à terre, l'une à côté de l'autre. Miku, redescendue, vidée de son énergie, attrapa la main de Luka avant de s'immobiliser complètement.

Luka lui susurra à l'oreille juste avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux : « Miku...Tu es sublime. »...

Et elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

* * *

 _Reviews? ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fiction est à but non lucrative._

 _Seconde partie de cette fanfiction yuri, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. Les points communs avec la première partie sont nombreux, mais il y a un inversement de la situation, les lecteurs avisés remarqueront sûrement tout ça._

 _Ce chapitre contient du lemon, vous voilà prévenus ;) Il est moins hard que ce que je m'imaginais faire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Deuxième partie**

Luka se réveilla dans un état de volupté totale. Sa main droite était coincée son son ventre, ses cheveux dans la figure et la lumière agressait ses yeux, et pourtant elle avait l'impression de se réveiller dans un champ de fleur.

Son regard se porta immédiatement à côté d'elle, pour constater que Miku n'était pas là. Elle avait dû se réveiller avant elle et partir, troublée par leur soirée sulfureuse, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, et n'osant pas la réveiller. Cela fit sourire Luka.

Elle se leva, prit ses vêtements laissés négligemment tantôt sur le canapé, et se rhabilla.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le parfum de Luka n'était toujours pas parti. La jeune chanteuse à la chevelure bleue sentait toujours sur sa peau la brûlure des lèvres de la belle, ressentait encore l'étreinte qu'elles s'étaient donné. Mais loin de la faire rêver, ce souvenir qui la hantait était pour elle une souffrance, une torsion de cœur elle ne se sentait pas bien, était plus que jamais en proie au doute.

L'union de leurs corps avait été parfaite, fusionnelle, jouissive, pas d'erreur là-dessus. Ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait Miku. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle tourna au coin de la rue, remit sa mèche de cheveux, bouscula un homme en chemise, s'excusa avant de se mordre furieusement les lèvres. Merde ! Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?

Sa relation avec Luka était à la fois très positive et très négative. Elle ressentait de la peur, du doute, et à la fois de l'exaltation, l'envie d'aller plus loin, et sans doute... Une certaine forme d'amour qui lui hurlait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle.

Luka Luka Luka Luka Luka Luka Luka Luka... Voilà ce que lui martelait son esprit. Chaque jolie femme qui passait, c'était Luka perché sur ses bottes hautes, chaque regard qu'elles lui lançaient, c'était l'impression de fondre sur place en repensant à ses baisers, ses caresses, à ses yeux ensorceleurs.

Comment cela était-t-il arrivé si vite ? Elle tenta d'analyser, prise de rationalité, ce qui avait été élément déclencheur de cette tornade d'événements.

Elle qui n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre désir envers les femmes, avait été tout d'un coup complètement sous le charme de cette douce créature, cette magicienne des cœurs qui lui avait volé une nuit torride dans ce lieu enchanté. Mais, en y réfléchissant, est-ce qu'elle n'avait réellement ressenti aucun désir pour les filles auparavant ? Elle se remémora ses amours masculins, son peu d'intérêt pour le sexe entre femmes... Miku ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour regardé une fille avec une envie dévorante, d'ailleurs tout ce qu'elle se contentait de penser en regardant une jolie fille était qu'elle était très belle et qu'elle devait bien plaire aux garçons...

Mais que penser de cette montée de désir qui l'avait submergée à la vue de la belle Luka ces derniers temps ?

Miku se désespérait qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se laisser prendre dans ce jeu, pourquoi avait-t-elle été consentante ? A présent, elles devraient s'expliquer, s'avouer entièrement leur désir réciproque et si elle la fuyait, ne revenait plus jamais au théâtre, sans doute Miku passerait-t-elle pour une fille immonde, un monstre qui aurait profité de ses sentiments pour abuser d'elle ?

Elle ne voulait pas passer pour cela, mais avait trop peur de la revoir. Ce n'était pas normal, ce genre de relation, non ? C'était même... malsain ?

* * *

Trois jours passèrent. Miku réussit à se convaincre qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Elle employa toute son énergie pour penser à autre chose, oublier cette histoire. Elle fit un grand ménage chez elle et s'inscrit à une autre salle de concert revit d'anciens amis, ne rappelant pas les nouveaux, jeunes chanteurs ambitieux de la salle...

Elle recontacta sa sœur, qui l'invita à manger chez elle. Ravie, elle accepta.

Sa sœur l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Elle commença par lui parler de son nouvel appartement, puis de ses récents amours.

« Et toi, lui dit-elle, du neuf ? »

Miku eut un petit spasme de gêne.

« Ben, dit-elle sans mentir tout à fait, il y a bien quelques chanteurs mignons, mais c'est compliqué... »

Sa sœur sourit.

« Un bon conseil : attaque ! Fit-elle avec malice. Te laisse pas impressionner ! Un beau garçon vaut bien une prise de risque... »

Miku lui sourit gentiment. Elle lui raconta ses démarrages dans la musique, son quotidien. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent paroles, anecdotes et réconfort, avant de se quitter dans une belle étreinte affectueuse.

Miku se sentait bien mieux. Cette visite l'avait requinquée, malgré les sujets délicats abordés, elle sentait une confiance et un amour venant de sa sœur qui réconfortait à tous les coups.

Rentrée chez elle, la chanteuse appela son amie Rin.

« Coucou ma belle, ça te dirait de sortir ce soir ? Cette fois je me sens d'attaque...»

Vers 21 heures, Rin vint la chercher, en robe noire élégante, un sourire d'ange accroché aux lèvres.

« Alors, my friend, prête pour une virée au bar ? Tu vas retrouver ton élément... »

Miku se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse de la retrouver. Toutes deux joliment vêtues, elles se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous des jeunes du quartier.

Le bar était plein, (déjà!) et on y retrouvait des têtes amicales. DJ fou, danseurs désinhibés, et une bande joyeux lurons en train de s'étouffer de rire.

« Comment j'ai pu me séparer de tout ça pendant tout ce temps ? Comment ça ne m'a pas manqué ? » pensa Miku, les lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles en retrouvant cette ambiance fêtarde.

Elle but quelques verres, dansa, se fit courtiser par de charmants jeunes hommes, et à 23 heures, elle fut appelée pour chanter.

Enjouée, sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle monta les petites marches de l'estrade par de grands pas enthousiastes. Elle chanta une chanson, le public enflammé lui en réclama une autre, elle chanta. Pleine de fougue, elle fit résonner les dernières notes avant que Rin crie :

« Miku ! Ta dernière chanson !

\- Ouais ! Ta dernière chanson ! » tonna le public ami.

Doucement, elle se lança dans une chanson féerique, enchanteresse, tandis qu'un visage tout aussi ensorceleur lui apparaissait. Elle chanta avec une certaine peine, une certaine douleur, des paroles d'amour qui s'adressèrent alors à ce visage divin, celui de Luka.

Elle chanta en pensant à elle, prise de rage, les larmes commençant à remonter dangereusement. Son chant ne ressemblait plus à celui d'une jeune fille voulant distraire se amis dans son bar favori, mais à un cri de souffrance, de manque et de doute. Elle termina sur un couac, les sanglots bloquaient sa note Miku s'empressa de quitter l'estrade, et se réfugia dans les toilettes. Peu après, la musique reprit, avec le bruit des conversations.

Les larmes coulèrent, elle avait craqué. Son cœur manquait des battements, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était ravagée à nouveau par le manque et le doute autour de la belle Luka. Une demi-heure passa, elle resta enfermée dans la cabine jusqu'à ce que Rin vienne toquer, inquiète.

« Ça va pas, Miku-tchan? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La pauvre chanteuse se moucha, ouvrit un peu la porte.

« Je me sens pas bien, pas bien... Murmura-t-elle à son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu veux rentrer ? Si tu veux, on s'en va ! »

Rin retourna chercher leurs affaires et la raccompagna chez elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu as pleuré ? »

Miku hésita, finit par lui dire :

« Je crois que je suis fatiguée, et j'ai trop bu. Ça m'a rendue sensible.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, repose-toi bien, ma chérie ! Demain tu m'appelles pour me dire comment ça va, d'accord ?

\- Promis... »

Rin lui colla un bisou sur la joue et partit.

La chanteuse marcha lentement dans son salon, dans l'obscurité. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière, mais se colla au rideau, fixa la Lune. Elle pleura à nouveau, se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Elle avait faillit se confier à son amie, tout lui dire, mais le courage lui avait manqué. Maintenant elle regrettait, car elle sentait qu'il lui fallait vraiment quelqu'un à qui se confier, elle ne pouvait plus rester seule dans ce doute.

En tremblant légèrement, elle appela sa sœur.

« Allô sœurette ? Tu as un problème ?

\- Je vais mouriir... Il faut vraiment que je te parle... »

Sa sœur écouta attentivement son récit, lui chuchota plusieurs fois de se calmer lorsque les pleurs reprenaient. Miku raconta les sentiments étranges, le désir troublant qu'elle avait ressenti envers la belle Luka, et conclut sur leur nuit passée au théâtre, qui avait été si agréable, de la honte dans la voix.

« Est-ce que je suis normale ? C'est malsain comme situation, non ? Gémit-elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lui dit sa sœur d'un ton rassurant. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. La seule chose que tu pourrait te reprocher, c'est de la laisser en plan. »

Miku, les larmes aux yeux, murmura un étouffé :

« Tu crois ?...

Mais oui ! Elle t'a séduit, il n'y a pas de mal à ça ! »

Troublée par des paroles aussi spontanées, aussi chaleureuses, la jeune fille resta muette. Elle s'assit en tailleur, réfléchit.

« C'est l'histoire d'amour la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais entendue ! Lança sa sœur. Elle a l'air géniale, cette fille... ajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si je l'aime ! Je n'ai jamais aimé les filles ! Et si je me trompais ? »

Son interlocutrice eut un petit rire bienveillant.

« Tu te demandes si tu l'aimes ? Il n'y a pas de doute ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles... Tu penses à elle tout le temps, elle t'obsède, tu est charmée par tout ce qu'elle fait, vous avez une aventure d'une nuit et alors que tu la quittes quelques jours, tu n'arrives pas à penser à autre chose, et elle te manque tellement que tu éclates en sanglots en pleine soirée et une fois rentrée tu as l'impression que tu vas mourir...

\- Mais parce que je doutes ! Toute ces émotions, c'est lié à l'impression que je vais faire une bêtise ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps dans une relation mauvaise que je vais regretter... »

Sa sœur, au bout du fil, laissa un silence. Comment lui faire comprendre ?...

« Miku, comment c'était, votre nuit ?...

Génial ! J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé... À un moment... »

Sa sœur la coupa :

« Alors pourquoi tu te prends la tête ? Ça marche très bien entre vous deux, quand elle te parle tu te crois dans un rêve... Et elle a l'air de vraiment t'apprécier aussi. Mais fonce ! Il n'y a pas à hésiter ! Pourquoi ce serait mal ? Si j'étais toi, je me poserais pas de questions ! Elle est allé te voir ? Elle t'as fait des avances ? Mais Miku-tchan, n'hésites pas une seconde ! D'accord, c'est une fille, la belle affaire... Ça ne l'a pas dérangée, elle, que tu sois une fille, pour aller te draguer! »

Miku ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle souffla, troublée, et sentant l'espoir remonter malgré elle. Elle bégaya :

« Tu-tu veux dire que je... Je vais la voir, je lui-lui dis oui, vraiment, sans me poser de questions ?...

Puisque je te le dis ! »

Miku eut l'image de Luka et elle, se retrouvant dans une grande gêne... Elle repensa à sa peau sucrée, ses lèvres douces... Le feu du désir l'envahit à nouveau. C'est vrai, pourquoi hésiter ? Elle ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps à ce manque...

« D'accord, je vais retourner à la salle, dit-elle à sa sœur. Merci pour ton soutien, Anna-tchan...»

Elle raccrocha, le feu au joues, sa décision prise.

Évidemment, elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit...

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Miku se prépara pour se rendre à la salle de concert. Elle s'habilla pendant des heures, se trouvant laide, même effrayante. Ses yeux fatigués feraient certainement fuir Luka au premier regard...

Luka... Son manque se faisait ressentir, comme une soif dévorante de la revoir, de l'embrasser, de coller sa bouche à son cou... En y pensant, la tête lui tournait presque.

Elle rendit au théâtre, chaque pas qui l'amenait à Luka était une note de musique frémissante...

Elle entra. Les habitués étaient là, bavardant gaiement. Elle chercha Luka des yeux. Parcourant les rangs de chanteurs, elle murmura son prénom jusqu'à se rendre à l'évidence : la belle Luka n'était pas là ce soir.

Dire que Miku était déçue est un mot bien trop faible. Rongée, comme parcourue par de multiples décharges électriques, la jeune fille à la chevelure bleue ne voulait pas y croire. Ça y est, Luka ne venait plus, elle ne voulait plus la voir... Elle avait abandonné une fille cruelle, qui l'avait laissée en plan, sans aucune explication. Miku voulait pleurer. Elle aperçu Yuri de loin...

* * *

Le soir, Luka, lasse et triste, rentra chez elle. Sa journée avait été à pleurer. Personne n'avait été dupe lorsqu'elle feignait de se sentir bien et d'avoir juste envie d'être un peu tranquille.

En réalité la pensée qui l'obsédait était évidemment la sublime Miku aux cheveux bleus, la Miku qui, haletante, lui avait prouvée son désir et qui à présent ne donnait plus signe de vie. Presque une semaine s'était écoulée où Miku, qui d'habitude était là tous les soirs à la salle, demeurait absente. Elle l'évitait, c'était clair.

Au début, Luka bien que préoccupée, avait gardé la tête froide en pensant que Miku devait avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette soirée, ou encore que la chanteuse devait se sentir gênée, intimidée après les affaires intimes qu'elles avaient menées ensemble... Mais bientôt l'angoisse avait pris le pas sur une vision raisonnable des choses, et Luka, dont l'esprit criait son manque, se tournait vers des pensées plus déprimantes, alarmantes. Parfois elle se disait que Miku ne devait pas vraiment tenir à elle... D'autre fois elle se reprochait d'avoir été trop vite, trop empressée, et d'avoir tout gâché. Cette pensée la plongeait dans les abîmes de la culpabilité, elle se reprochait une chose, puis une autre, et toute la journée elle ne pensait qu'à ça finie, envolée la Luka pleine de désinvolture et d'assurance, à présent c'était une petite fille qui pleurait secrètement le vide que laissait son amoureuse, et c'était le doute, la tristesse qui la rongeaient.

Elle n'eut pas la force d'appeler un ami, de se confier, ou juste d'essayer de penser à autre. En rentrant, son esprit restait bloqué sur le bouton : Miku, Miku, Miku, Miku...

En traversant les couloirs, elle marmonna :

« C'est mort, c'est sûre, elle m'a oubliée... »

Bouleversée, elle s'appuya au mur et se mit à sangloter. Quelqu'un arrivait. Elle réprima ses larmes et se remit à marcher, honteuse. Arrivée chez elle, elle tourna la clé, et là... son portable vibra.

Lentement, elle le sortit de sa poche et lut le dernier message...

Un numéro inconnu lui avait écrit.

« Luka, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée sans nouvelle. Je veux te revoir... Passe chez moi, je te joins mon adresse, Miku. »

Tremblante, la jeune fille relut trois fois le message. Elle devait être en proie à une hallucination...

« Et puis merde... »

Peu importe, elle allait croire ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle réussit à composer un « j'arrive » sur son téléphone et à l'envoyer à Miku. Une énergie incroyable la propulsa dans son salon. En deux minutes elle déposa ses affaires et se changea, avant de foncer à l'adresse donnée.

* * *

Elle était arrivée devant la porte.

« Vas-y, Luka, sonne... »

Sans s'en rendre compte, la belle remit ses cheveux une trentaine de fois, se mouilla les lèvres une dizaine de fois, avant de prendre une immense inspiration et d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Les quelques secondes d'attentes étaient interminables. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Miku, magnifique, d'une beauté plus imaginaire que jamais. Elle avait quitté ses vêtements d'écolières et ressemblait aux canons des films des années 80, le teint doux, les lèvres rouges, les yeux brillants, une robe d'un sublime rouge ajustée à sa taille. Cette femme fantasmagorique la regarda, la bouche entrouverte, sans rien dire. Puis elle se jeta en avant, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces, l'embrassant fougueusement. Le contact de leurs langues chaudes leur rappela de doux souvenirs. Luka avança doucement dans l'appartement, ferma la porte avant de reprendre avec plus d'ardeur leur baiser.

Collées au mur, elle entamèrent une chorégraphie euphorique, dégageant une terriblement chaleur, et qui leur faisait presque perdre la raison. Elle glissèrent au sol Miku s'allongea entre les jambes de sa belle et la déshabilla avec empressement, couche par couche, en la couvrant de baisers. Elle lui arracha furieusement ses chaussures, son haut et son bas, avant de dégrafer son soutien-gorge, certes pas aussi intimidée que la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait.

Elle caressa ses seins, l'embrassa encore, avec une ardeur proche de la folie. Luka se laissa faire, puis la souleva, et, lentement, se mit derrière elle pour l'étreindre avec une grande douceur, tout en la déshabillant jusqu'à dégrafer à son tour son soutien-gorge. Elle la caressa partout, baisa son cou amoureusement. A un moment elle lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix affolante de désir et charme :

« Je suis malade de toi... Tu peux me guérir ? »

Elle lui donna un coup de bassin involontairement trop fort qui projeta Miku au sol. Luka la rejoint, placée au-dessus d'elle, tout contre son corps; elle enleva leurs dernières couches de vêtement, prit sa taille de déesse entre ses mains et y promena ses doigts, caressant la courbure de son dos, sa peau incroyablement douce. Elle y promena aussi sa bouche, murmurant quelques mots tendres...

Miku, les larmes aux yeux, se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait chaud, tellement chaud...

Elle se retourna pour coller à nouveau ses lèvres à celles de Luka, qui la colla le dos au mur en appuyant de tout son poids. Miku gémit, elle respira fort. Son amie commença alors à titiller son entrée de ses doigts brûlants, lui arrachant une exclamation de plaisir.

Luka, qui connaissait son corps de femme et par conséquent assez bien celui de Miku, adopta des gestes pertinents, précis, qui firent bientôt monter d'une octave la voix de sa belle.

Miku, la bouche tordue par le plaisir, lâcha la bouche de Luka et fourra sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle s'y accrocha, sentant sa féminité s'enflammer de plus en plus sous les doigts assurés de Luka.

Dans des spasmes de plus en plus grand, le plaisir montait en elle tandis que Luka se mettait à sourire puis à rire doucement.

Un gémissement inconnu sortit de sa bouche au moment où elle fut prise par la jouissance. Emportée par son élan d'excitation, la chanteuse renversa Luka en arrière et s'étendit sur elle. Elle lui enserra les poignets, et se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille. Elle descendit dans son cou où elle passa sa langue, avant de marquer sa peau d'un suçon rouge comme une rose du diable, et de remonter à son oreille où elle susurra à son tour :

« Regarde comment je te guéris, et moi aussi par la même occasion, beauté fantastique... »

Elle descendit sa langue sur sa poitrine, sentant la respiration et la rythme cardiaque de sa belle s'accélérer. Miku embrassa ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches, et descendit encore, encore, jusqu'à venir chatouiller son intimité. Elle y déposa des baisers, d'abord doux, puis de plus en plus fougueux et expressifs et enfin, sa langue s'en mêla, emmenant Luka dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sensations encore plus féeriques et indescriptibles que la chanson qu'elle avait chantée le jour de leur rencontre.

En même temps, elle passait ses mains sur ses jambes, ses belles jambes au contour gracieux, qui tremblaient sous le plaisir.

Luka respirait bruyamment un grand frisson orgasmique la parcourut quand elle vint, avec évidence, avec magie. Elle étreint brusquement Miku, les deux jeunes filles roulèrent sur le tapis, collées l'une à l'autre, transpirantes, dans un tourbillon de cheveux. Elles s'embrassèrent, encore, encore, encore.

Puis, à bout de souffle, Miku demanda :

« Tu ne me quittes pas, hein ? Tu...

\- Je t'aime, tu m'obsèdes aussi. Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits, j'imagine tout ce que je pourrais te dire, tout ce que je pourrais te faire... »

C'est en entendant ça et en voyant Luka, se mordant les lèvres, ponctuer cette phrase d'un regard sulfureux et d'un sourire intéressé, que Miku éclata d'un rire joyeux et chuchota tendrement :

« Bien sûr... Comment n'ai-je pu comprendre ça bien avant ?...»

* * *

Lumière, Ok. Public, moui, comme d'habitude, salle moyennement comble, mais l'essentiel n'était pas là. Micros qui fonctionnent, de la place pour passer... Tout semblait marcher.

Celle qui animait la soirée, Luka, sexy et classe comme toujours dans ses vêtements moulants, releva son chapeau noir et s'avança sur la scène.

« Mes amis, aujourd'hui, notre bien-aimée salle de concert accueille des artistes de talents, jeunes et moins jeunes, tous fiers de ce qu'ils font et pressés de vous faire vibrer, vous, chers spectateurs, avec la force de leur art. »

Elle laissa la place à de timides étudiants, qui saluèrent aimablement le public, retourna en coulisses chercher Miku, souriante malgré le trac, et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser sucré.

« Tu as mangé du pop-corn, fit sa belle, c'est pas la première fois...

Occupe-toi plutôt du pop-corn qu'on va te lancer si tu restes en coulisses à ronfler, c'est bientôt à nous, Miku-tchan.

J'arriive... » chantonna sa compagne.

Un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes filles montèrent sur scène, acclamées et sifflées. Éblouissantes de beauté et d'assurance, elles faisaient grande impression. Les deux chanteuses continuaient à se chamailler à voix basse.

Luka et Miku empoignèrent un micro, le même micro plein d'espoir.

"On va vous chanter une chanson qu'on a écrite ensemble, c'est une chanson d'amour..."

« Espérons qu'ils aiment... » Murmura Luka d'un ton légèrement ironique.

Miku sourit l'accompagnement démarra, elle se mit à chanter. Luka la rejoint, surprise par l'émotion qui la submergeait.

Après leur représentation cosmique, ou peut-être... atomique, la musique s'arrêta.

Elles échangèrent un regard plein d'amour, puis, enfin, Miku tendit ses lèvres, et Luka se pencha pour exécuter sa demande.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez été transporté, à la lecture de cette histoire d'amour..._

 _Message de tolérance, vous l'aurez compris! :)_

 _PS : pourquoi pas une petite review? ;)_


End file.
